staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Kwietnia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 06:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Bajki rosyjskie - Żółty bocian, odc. 8 (Żoltyj aist); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Fantaghiro - Wyprawa po Kuorum odc. 6 (The rescue of the Kuorum); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Legenda Nezha - Poważne kłopoty, odc. 11 (Trouble on the Misfortune, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Miejsce z historią - Świątynia trzech Anien; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 7/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1486; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Klan - odc. 1874 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Klan - odc. 1875; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4755 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4970); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4756 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4971); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 51, Szturm na bank (ep. 51, Bank Run); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:14 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1877 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1489; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Po katastrofie; kalendarium; STEREO 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Mój nowy przyjaciel, Mateo!, odc. 27 (My new friend, Mateo!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Wiesz co dobre - Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain) 148'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Anthony Minghella; wyk.:Jude Law, Nicole Kidman, Renee Zellweger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Rambo II (Rambo: First Blood Part II) 91'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:George P. Cosmatos; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Richard Crenna, Charles Napier, Steven Berkoff, Julia Nickson-Soul; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Errata do biografii - Zbigniew Herbert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Pisane na wietrze (Written On the Wind) 95'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (1956); reż.:Douglas Sirk; wyk.:Rock Hudson, Lauren Bacall, Dorothy Malone; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Być pastorową...; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 67/72 Tajemnica Erniego (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Ernie Confidential); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 22 - Nowe prawo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Nouvelle loi" ep. 22) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 67; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:10 Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Tam gdzie lasy zmieniają szatę - odc. 5 (Planet Earth (II 5/6) Ice Worlds); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 417 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe Wicemarszałka Sejmu RP Jerzego Szmajdzińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Po katastrofie - dziennikarze 15:25 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 2 (Francesco’s Mediterranean Voyage - The open sea - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 739; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 37; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 1 - Losowanie; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 418 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 740; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 495; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Skazany na bluesa 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Szara strefa - czarny rynek (The Dark Trade); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:19 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Schlesien journal 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Relacje 17.00 C.U.D. zdrowia 17.10 TV Katowice zaprasza 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17.30 Aktualności 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Sport 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Raport z akcji 18.30 Zbliżenia filmowe 19.00 Wokół nas 19.15 Relacje 19.25 TV Katowice zaprasza 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Marlon Brando (Final Days of an Icon II. Marlon Brando); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:55 Filmy Dokumentalne TVP INFO 03:19 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:36 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Filmy Dokumentalne TVP INFO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08:00 Tylko miłość (36) - serial obyczajowy 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (261): Dom kultury - serial komediowy 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (262): Żyć kolorowo - serial komediowy 10:00 Daleko od noszy (89): Zapomniany pacjent - serial komediowy 10:30 Daleko od noszy (90): Rekord Ginesa - serial komediowy 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (177): Mściciel - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Samo życie (1454) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza (61): Radosne urodziny - serial komediowy 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza (62) - serial komediowy 13:05 Czarodziejki (143) - serial fantasy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1093) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (59) - serial komediowy 15:15 Świat według Bundych (60) - serial komediowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (178): Porywy serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (26) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1094) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1455) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Człowiek w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (135) - serial kryminalny 00:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (136) - serial kryminalny 01:05 Ich Ameryka - dramat obyczajowy 03:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07:00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Majka - telenowela 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:10 Mango - telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Taksówkarz - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:20 Detektywi: Zakład - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Majka - telenowela 18:25 Detektywi: Pomóż mi, mamo - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Żyła złota - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Klub szalonych dziewic - serial obyczajowy 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Bezimienni - serial kryminalny 00:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:35 Telesklep 03:00 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny 03:55 Bezimienni - serial kryminalny 04:50 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny TV 4 5:00 Mini Deco - magazyn 5:20 Lalola - odc. 4, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 90, Meksyk 2004 9:25 Na południe - odc. 24, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 4, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 63, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Podejrzana natura - serial przyrodniczy, Polska 2010 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 64, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Modelki Janice Dickinson - odc. 2, USA 2007 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 91, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 25, Kanada, USA 1994 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 5, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2010 20:30 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 22:10 Efekt Meduzy - odc. 1/2, USA 1997 00:10 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Turcji 1:10 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:10 Rozgrywka - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, USA 2001 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Prima Aprilis; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kasztaniaki - Groźny intruz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Ściany na nowo; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 6/II pierwszy półfinał; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Notacje - Notacje katyńskie. Czesław Cywiński. Nie zmarnowałem czasu.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Ponad chodnikami; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 18 Mocne papiery; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1480; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1857; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Kapitan Ćwikliński; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 207; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 W duchu i w prawdzie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Braciszek 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 14 (54) Irlandia - Dublin; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1479; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Prima Aprilis; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Kasztaniaki - Groźny intruz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1480; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 12 Spotkanie z ostatnim śniegiem (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1857; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 208; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Album chopinowski (1830 - 31) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Reportaż - Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Jakby to było wczoraj; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 14 (54) Irlandia - Dublin; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Magazyn Medyczny - Małopolski program leczenia zawałów serca; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1480; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 12 Spotkanie z ostatnim śniegiem (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1857; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 208; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Czas przeszły niezapomniany; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Piosenki Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Jakby to było wczoraj; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Imię drugiej połówki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Zdradnik 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Imię drugiej połówki 14:00 Non Stop Fresh 15:00 Zdradnik 15:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 16:00 Parowanie 17:00 Week 17:30 Week 18:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 18:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 19:00 Dance lista 20:00 Kapitan Bomba 20:20 Kartony 21:00 Moviebox 22:00 Hit Me 22:30 Non Stop Hits 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun iTV 5:10 Kliper Disco 5:40 WP.tv 6:00 Kliper Disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Hit mix 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Telesprzedaż 15:50 World Fashion 16:50 PittBulek 16:55 Star News 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Hit mix 18:10 Ale party! 18:25 Hit mix 18:30 Michael Jackson: Życie, muzyka i smutek 18:55 PittBulek 19:00 Star News 19:10 PittBulek 19:20 Top serial 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo TV 23:10 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku